


After the signing

by Marybelle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybelle/pseuds/Marybelle
Summary: Sabrina is invited to meet Father Blackwood in the depths of the forest upon midnight.Once he is ensured she is still 'pure', he takes it upon himself to right that.





	After the signing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first... erotic work.  
> Hope it's adequate.

The night-air was strung with a numbing cold and the gentle whispers of something to come. Sabrina shivered against the feeling of frost biting at her bare skin. It wasn’t every day you walked through the forest at night in nothing but a nightgown. She had never felt more exposed and vulnerable. Witchlaw contained a lot of strange rituals, and this was one of them. One that she’d never heard of… Father Blackwood had requested after she signed the book of the beast that Sabrina meet him in the woods in her ‘purest form’. She’d argued consistently with her aunts about how strange that sounded, but they were certain she must go. So here she was, stumbling through the woods upon witching hour.   
‘Come, child.’ A voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Sabrina jumped and swivelled to face it. Father Blackwood stood before her, an unreadable expression upon his face.  
‘Uh..’ Sabrina was usually quite a confident girl, but the fear that settled over her was obvious. She moved towards the High Priest slowly, maintaining eye contact in a bid to appear unbothered by the circumstances. She had stood before him in nightwear before, but that was in front of the entire coven… not alone, in the dark beyond the full moon overhead. Faustus’ face split into a malicious grin.  
‘You’re scared, my child.’  
Sabrina shook her head stubbornly.   
‘Not at all, Father Blackwood.’  
He scoffed. ‘To your knees, Sabrina.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Don’t question your elders.’ He commanded grimly.  
Sabrina slowly fell to her knees. She looked up at Father Blackwood questiongly. The elder warlock looked down upon her, face once again blank.  
‘Have you remained pure, Sabrina?’  
Blush flooded her face, as well as a disgruntled expression. ‘None of your business, sir.’  
Faustus moved a long, clawed finger to her chin and drew the young witches face back to look at his.  
‘It very well is my business.’  
‘...Yes.’ she sighed, trying not to squirm under his harsh gaze. Faustus looked satisfied.  
‘Derobe, then.’ He ordered.  
‘What? Why? What is this!’ She spluttered, attempting to stand up. Father blackwood grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to the ground.   
‘Listen to my orders!’ Faustus voice cut sharply through the night. Silence fell again.  
Sabrina was shaking uncontrollably now.   
‘You can't make me do this!’ Sabrina yelled, springing back upwards again. Blackwood kicked her quickly yet viciously in the ribs. She fell in a heap on the forest floor, panting for air.  
Disrobe, child.’ He commanded again, voice still perfectly calm and monotonous. Sabrina lifted her head weakly and spat at his feet. Faustus chuckled.  
‘You’ll regret that.’   
An unseen force pulled Sabrina back to her feet and flung her backwards against the trunk of an old oak. She hit the wood with an audible thud. The force remained wrapped around her throat, leaving her hanging with her feet just off the ground. She gasped frantically for air.  
Father Blackwood walked forward till his face was just millimetres away from Sabrinas.  
‘Shall you not listen, i will make you.’ He whispered, voice as cold as the breeze.   
He extended a clawed finger to stroke Sabrina’s jawline, then moved it down to the strap of her nightgown. He ever so slowly moved it off her shoulder, then did the same to the other. The gown fell to the ground, exposing Sabrina’s bare chest to the night. She was sobbing now, eyes clamped tight in an attempt to block out what was happening. She heard the high priest chuckle.  
‘I thought you weren’t scared?’ He taunted, his fingertips brushing over her delicate pink nipples. She squirmed and whimpered against his touch. The elder warlocks breath was hot on her neck as he pressed a gentle kiss to her collar bone.   
‘Sto- stop!’ Sabrina stammered, holding back further tears.  
‘And why would i do that?’ He hummed, taking the opportunity to stare gleefully into her open eyes.  
‘I’ll tell everyone!’ She threatened.  
Faustus laughed again. ‘Do you really think they’ll believe you?’ he challenged.   
Sabrina fell silent again, tears streaming from her eyes.

‘Good girl.’ Faustus purred. He used his long nails like a foreign tongue, tracing every inch of the teen witches upper half. Sabrina’s breath hitched sharply when his touch refocused on her beaded nipples. The high priest moved forward and took one of them between his teeth, kneading it gently. His nails moved down her stomach and to the top of her panties. Faustus’ hand slithered down them to gently caress Sabrina’s delicious mound. She held her breath and tried desperately to move herself away from the touch. When the high priest moved a sharp, threatening nail lightly across her folds, she gasped and stopped moving completely. 

Suddenly, he let her drop from the tree to the ground. Sabrina was still from shock for a moment, then looked at Faustus’ flaming eyes and dropped her gaze to his feet; too humiliated to speak. She was faintly aware of the sounds of something unbuckling, but everything seemed distant compared to the blood pounding in her ears. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her nose. She looked up to be greeted by Faustus’ long, hard member before her face. Sabrina whimpered and scrambled away, pressing her back against the tree. 

‘Leave me alone!” She pleaded as he stepped forward, smiling and slowly stroking his cock to the young witches begging. Precum gathered at his tip. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head forward till his cock was pressed against her lips. Sabrina mumbled something and shook her head, refusing to open her mouth. He used his free hand to pry her mouth open, then quickly thrust his girth down her throat. Sabrina choked and spluttered against it, trying to pull away. This only caused him to force himself deeper down her throat. Tears ran down Sabrina's face onto his shaft. Occasionally he would loosen his grip and allow her a short, sharp breath before the assault upon her mouth and throat continued. Just when his cock started to twitch, a warning he was about to cum, Faustus released his grip on the girls hair completely so that she may draw a series of shaking, desperate breaths.  
‘Take off your panties, Sabrina.’ He ordered once she had appeared to regain most of the air in her lungs. She let out a loud sob and shook her head again.   
‘Remember what happens when you don’t obey?’ He asked. She felt a pressure form around her throat. Desperate not to be completely trapped again, she nodded frantically and moved her hands down to her underwear. She pulled them off quickly then closed her eyes tightly again, quivering all over and crying. Faustus chuckled.

‘On your hands and knees now, Sabrina.’ He instructed. She did as he asked. Sabrina heard movement behind her, then the feeling of something thick pressing against her entry.  
‘Please.. Please.. don’t...’ She gasped, a final feeble attempt to retain her purity. Faustus just scoffed and forced his full length straight into her tight, fragile pussy. Sabrina screamed in pain as he began thrusting at full speed, filling her to the brim with his thick cock. The high priest grunted as he continued to move himself deeper into her warmth. The way Sabrina's cries for help rocked her whole body pleasured him ever more. It wasn’t long before he finished, pumping thick bursts of hot cum deep into her. Sabrina pleading fell quite as she registered what happened. She let out a final scream as Faustus removed himself from her depths and moved back. The High priest of night’s cum dripped down her legs to the forest floor. Sabrina collapsed, curling into a tight ball and resuming her pitiful sobbing.

‘Well done, child.’ Faustus praised, redressing and walking off into the night, leaving Sabrina naked and dripping with the older warlocks cum.


End file.
